Songs From the Heart
by Cameron Girl
Summary: Okay this is my first song fic. I hope you guys enjoy. It's the song On My Own from Les Mis. It's kinda sappy and a little sad. But I like it. Come on it's for H/G. Read and respond. I'll write more if liked.
1. On My Own

Note: I don't own the song, the lyrics belong to Herbert Kretzmer. On My Own is from the musical Le Miserable... isn't it awesome. All the Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They both are geniuses. Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
  
Songs of the Heart  
By: Cameron Girl  
  
Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, late at night studying for what she knew would prove to be an extremely hard potions test. She yawned once, and with a glance around, she realized that she was now alone. Collin hand given up studying around midnight and went to bed. The room being empty and all she figured it must be around 2:00 a.m. She looked down again at the book with heavy eyelids.  
  
"Must stay awake, must study." She repeated to herself.  
  
She sighed a little, why did Snape have to be such a jerk, giving a test right before the holidays. He had made them study extremely hard potions in the last couple of weeks and she just knew he would put all of them on the test. She had no body to help her study really either except for Collin and well he went to bed. Hermione would have helped ordinarily but she was too worried about her N.E.W.T.s that were coming up to help. And Ron and Harry were too into Quidditch, as usual, to help a younger student with potions help.   
  
"Oh well," she sighed.  
  
And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a bed, with out a friend  
Without a face to say hello to.  
  
Ginny's mind left her potions studying and walked over to one of the windows. She looked up into the night sky and of course her thoughts turned to Harry... as usual. It was his seventh year here at Hogwarts and still he looked at her like she was his little sister. How much more she really wanted from him. But she knew that it would never happen.  
  
And now the night is here, and I can make believe he's here.  
  
She liked it best when she was alone here at night, when everyone else was asleep. Her mind could wander to him, and Ron and Hermione wouldn't give her looks as if they knew what she was thinking about. At night she could pretend that Harry loved her in that nonsisterly sort of way. At night she could be with him and pretend to be happy.  
  
Some times I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping.  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The school goes to bed  
And I live inside my head.  
  
Looking up at the full moon, Ginny closed her eyes. And her day dream began, Harry was beside her. They were walking on a night much like this one and he held her hand tightly. They didn't say anything to eachother, they were just happy being there with eachother. And they would walk this way until dawn and then he would lean down and kiss her ever so gently on the lips. His arms would wrap themselves around her waist and she knew she would never feel lost again.  
  
On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone I walk with him till morning  
Without him I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me  
  
In his warm embrace everything around her seems different. She feels as if everything shimmers. Everything is more beautiful then when it is with out him. She feels as if she could never live without his love.  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes again and glanced one more time at the moon. A soft,sad sigh escapes her lips. She knew she was only dreaming, that Harry could never feel that way for her. But still in the back of her mind there was always hope.  
  
And I know it's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us  
  
She walked back to her books, deciding that she would give up for the night. She was sure she would do just fine in Potions. She was tired, and now a little sad. She thought she just needed sleep.  
  
I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
Ther treas are bare and everywhere the streets  
Are full of strangers.  
  
As she picked up her books and started to put them away, she started to think that she sould maybe just try to get over him.   
  
"Yeah right," she said to herself. She hadn't been able to get over him since she first met him. He was what she felt to be her one true love, but then again maybe not. He didn't feel the same way after all. To him she was just Ron's little sister. She wondered if she could ever feel happy.   
  
I love him but everyday I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
With out me his world will go on turning  
A would that's full of happiness that I have never known.  
I love him,  
I love him,  
I love him,  
But only on my own.  
  
Ginny turned and quickly walked to the stairs of her dormitory, a small solitary tear on her left cheek. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never saw shadow standing in the stairway to his own dormitory. His green eyes had been on her, watching her somewhat awestruck, with confusing thoughts running through his head.  
  
  
  
Okay so what did you think... I have a bunch of songs ideas that I have for this particular story. If you liked this one I'll write up some more so read and respond PLEASE.  



	2. Can't Fight This Feeling

Note: Hey just lettin' y'all know that the characters belong to Miss Rowling and the song belongs to Kevn Cronin of REO Speedwagon. The song is "Can't Fight This   
Feeling Anymore" I love this song!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry not really being able to sleep decided to maybe go read down in the Gryfindor common room. He threw on some old sweats and grabbed "Hogwarts, a History," surely that would make him tired. Plus it might make Hermione happy that he was finally reading it after seven years of her nagging.  
  
Harry laughed silently as he remembered the summer with Weasley's. Ron tried desperatly to get through the book just so he could impress Hermione. Not that he would admit that that was why he was reading it. I guess that was part of the reason that Harry couldn't sleep... Ron and Hermione. He wasn't jealous of their growing closer and closer, at least not that Ron got to be with Hermione. He was more jealous of the friendship they shared. He didn't have that with anyone, he never had. He remembered bitterly last year when he and Cho tried a go at it. They just fought a lot and became pretty resentful of eachother before they called it quits.  
  
He slumped down on his bed. And then thre was Ginny. He remembered for so long how she had a crush on him. It was only this summer that she was able to start talking to him without turning red. They even had some pretty pleasant converstations. It kind of gave him a shock when he started noticing little things about her, like how she bit her lip when she was thinking hard or how she smelled like lilacs when he sat next to her. He started to feel a little tingly feeling when she would laugh at his jokes. All these things even scared him a little. I mean come on this is Ron's little sister, even kind a like mine. He sighed then stood up with his book and made his way down the steps.  
  
((I can't fight this feelin' any longer  
And yet I'm fraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it flow))  
  
Coming down the steps he noticed that the fire had goon out in the common room, yet there was a soft glow of a candle coming from a table. He looked to see who was over there, but something by the window caught his eye. His breath caught in his chest as he realized it was Ginny who was looking out into the winter night sky. He watched her close her eyes as if she were thinking of something. He thought she looked beautiful standing there. Her red hair and pale skin glowed in the soft moonlight.  
  
"I can't do this," he thought. "She's my best friends little sister. He would kill me if... Wait a minute no he wouldn't. He'd probably be happy. I have no reason to fear these feelings I have for Ginny."  
  
((I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I say there is no reason for my fear  
Cus you make me feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear.))  
  
Just coming down here and seeing her like this has made Harry realize his feelings. His feelings had started growing for Ginny since the beginning of last summer, he was just now fining this out. He couldn't fight how he felt any longer, he couldn't lie to himself. Yet he was still feeling so confused.  
  
((And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting' closer then I ever thought I might  
And I can't fight this feelin' anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fightin' for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever))  
  
He noticed that she had left the window and was starting to put her things away. He saw the way she looked, so sad and lonely. He wished he could go over and help her in some why. But how could he do that, now that he know about his feelings for her, how could he react around her. He remembered how he first acted around Cho, like a complete moron. But still he wanted to reach out to her, he would have given anything if he could have found the guts to go to her right now.  
  
((No I can't fight this feelin' anymore  
I've forgoten what I've started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Or come crashin' through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore))  
  
He watched her climb the stairs to her dormitory, his book forgotten in his hand. He couldn't even remember why he was really even here in the common room. He turned around and when back to his dormitory. He made his way to his bed and laid down, feeling a bit confused. His thoughts were racing around in his head. Ginny, he loved Ginny. After all these years it was her that he wanted to be with. Upon further reflection on it, he knew he couldn't really love her. It was just his mind telling him that he wanted love and she was the first person she saw. Yes that was it... but still... he couldn't forget how he felt when she laughed at his jokes. And what was it all about down in the common room he knew when he saw her that he loved her. No... she was his best friends sister, even sort of a little sister to him. Yet... "NO." he thought to himself. "I can't think about this any longer. I need sleep." He closed his eyes but he only saw Ginny's face.  
  
((My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been runnin' 'round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm followin you girl  
Cus you take me places that alone I'd never find.  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the windo on a cold dark winters night  
And I'm getting' closer than I ever thought I might))  
  
He opened his eyes, thinking how crazy he was. This was Ginny... little Ginny, the girl he had to save from Tom riddle five years ago. Little Ginny, who had the biggest crush on him forever. He now had the biggest crush on her. But somehow he knew it was more than just a crush. He loved her. He couldn't hide it, but he had to from her... and Ron... and Hermione. He just couldn't let them know at least not yet anyway. These emotions were too new, too raw. He would just have to act normal. "Yes," he thought, "normal." Those were his last thoughts before his sleep engulfed him.  
  
((And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever  
No I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fightin' for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore))  
  
  
  
  
None: Well I thought this one was better than the first one. Hope you like it please respond. Thanks!!  



	3. Just to Hear You Say That You Love me

Note: Okay guys you know the drill, I don't own the characters or the song. It's Faith Hill's "Just to Hear You Say that You Love Me." This isn't as good as my other ones but hey I try. Um.. a bit more story line this time, not so much song. Hope ya like it, please respond. And thanks for all the good reviews so far  
  
"Songs from the Heart"  
Chapeter 3  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts was pretty empty now that the Holidays had come. There were not that many Gryffindors at all. Of course Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were there, but other than that it was pretty sparse. In fact the four of them sat alone in the common room feeling pretty lazy. It was just after the christmas feast, they had all eaten so much that they felt like they couldn't move.  
  
"Oy, Hermione a game of Wizard Chess?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione yawned and said, "sure why not." They both got up and went to a table by the window. Ginny couldn't help thinking that it was maybe Ron's way of getting Hermione to himself. The only problem with them being across the room, meant that they left Ginny and Harry by themselves alone by the fire.  
  
Ginny looked over at Harry and gave him a small smile. She had noticed a little change in Harry over the last couple of days. He amost seemed to be avoiding her. He had smiled back to her but then quickly turned his attention back to the fire. She sighed a small sigh as she looked him over. His green eyes sparkled in the fire, even behind those glasses of his. She smiled again noticing that his black hair was a mess as usual. She bet her mum would be happy to know that Harry was wearing the sweater that she had knit him for christmas. "What I wouldn't give to be with him," Ginny thought to herself.  
  
(If I could win your heart  
if you'd let me in your heart  
I'd be so happy, baby)  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she was wrapping them around Harry. Would she ever get that chance? Would Harry ever hold her the way she wanted him to, not just in a brotherly hug? She didn't think that there was anything she wouldn't do just to feel his arms around her.  
  
(Just for these arms to be  
Holding you close to me  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't try)  
  
"Er..Ginny," said Harry pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. "How was your Christmas?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh it was good. I got pretty much everything I wanted."  
  
"Yeah? Me too, the Dursley's were even nice to me, they gave me a single pepermint candy. It was wrapped and everything." Harry laughed.  
  
Ginny grinned. This was a good Christmas gift, Harry talking to her again after he was avoiding her. She wondered what she had done to make him not want to talk to her. But right now she was so happy that she could fly, even if it was only small talk. Just hearing his voice was enough. His laugh made her tingle inside. She wanted to hear it again and again, just so she would know that he wasn't sad. He deserved to be happy. He had been through enough so far in life. It wasn't fair that bad things kept happening to him. She wished she could be that person to make him happy for all time. She wished she could make him laugh. She wished that she could be his and that he could be hers. What she wouldn't give for that.  
  
(No limit to what I'd do to make you mine,  
Cause I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms , baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do.  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me)  
  
Harry got up off his chair and plopped himself next to Ginny on the couch. "You know Ginny, my favorite gift was your's." She had given him a framed picture of Ron, Hermione, Harry and herself that was taken over the previous summer.  
  
Ginny looked over at him surprised. Even more surprised when she realized how close she was to her. She could feel her cheeks getting a little red and her heart did a little flutter. She tried to hide what what she was feeling by trying to blow a small strand of hair out of her face. "Oy I hate my hair," she said trying to avoid looking into his eyes.  
  
He reached over and gently brushed the strand of hair out of her face for her. "I don't think it's so bad." He told her.  
  
She couldn't help but look into those intense green eyes of his. She even noticed that he too was a little red. His touch felt like a soft gentle summer breeze that made her heart do flip-flops. He put is hand down, and it rested on top of her own hand, almost like he didn't realize what he was doing. There faces slowly inched closer and closer, like they were being pulled together. Everything around them seemed to vanish, as if they were the only two people in the world.  
  
Ginny's mind raced. Was this it? Did Harry feel the same way, his face was so close to hers now, she could feel his warm sweet breath on her own face. Was she the one to make him happy after all? Was she the one he was supposed to love for all time?  
"Oh please let this be real," she thought. "Please let me be the one"  
  
(If I could taste your kiss  
There'd be no sweeter gift  
Heaven could offer, baby (oh yeah)  
I want to be the one   
Living to give you love  
I'd walk across this world just to be  
Close to you 'cause I want you close to me yeah)  
  
Just then Ron yelled out, "WHAT? YOU WON? THAT ALMOST NEVER HAPPENS ESPECIALLY AGAINST ME." He broke their spell.  
  
Harry quickly backed away and leaned against the couch an almost terrified look in his eyes. Ginny blinked a little as if clearing her mind and looked over to the other two. Hermione said something quietly to Ron and then huffed off to her dormitry. Ron got up and made his way back over to Harry and Ginny. He didn't notice anything weird about them, but he did have a sly grin on his face.  
  
"I let her win." He winked over at Ginny. "I'm going on up to bed Harry. Comin'?"  
  
Harry mumbled that he'd be right up and Ron leaned over to give Ginny a hug goodnight. Then Ron make his way up to the dormitory. When the two were alone they sat there in silence for severly minutes.  
  
Finally Harry said, "Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't want to do that." With that he stood up quickly and went upstairs to bed. He didn't realize that he probably said the worst thing in the world to her. He didn't realize that she would take it in the worst possible way. That she would think that he didn't want to kiss her. He didn't know that it would have been better to say that he wasn't ready to do that yet. But he didn't say that and she thought the worse.  
  
She put her head in her hands and started to cry. She knew it was too good to be true. She should've known that Harry Potter would never love her the way she loved him. It didn't matter that she loved him. It didn't matter that she would do anything for him.  
  
(I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I'd do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me.)  
  
She sat down there for along time before she decided to go up to bed. She had made up her mind that Harry couldn't see her as anything more than a sister. Nevermind that he had almost kissed her tonight. It didn't matter anyway, he said he didn't want to kiss her. Why would he? After all she was only his best friends sister, nothing more, nothing less. She resloved herself to get over him, but deep down in her heart she knew that she would always love him. But she would do her best to forget about that part of her heart, she would forget about him. But how could she? She saw him day in and day out, he was Ron's friend. She would just have to try and ignore him and her feelings for him. No matter how much it hurt her.  
  
(For the rest of my life  
Love me for the rest of all time (oh baby, baby)  
Just say the word  
And I'll give you my world  
There's nothing I won't do  
Baby just to be with you)  
  
Ignore him she would. But she knew she would love him for all time, but if he didn't want her she would make it easier on him. She'd stay away, after all she would do anything to make him happy. That's how much she loved him.  
  
(I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby.  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I'd do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me.)  
  
  



	4. Full of Grace

Okay as usual I don't own the characters or the song which is Full of Grace by Sarah McLachlan.  
  
I know this isn't very strong. But I needed something to write to lead them up to the next part which will be the final chapter of this little saga. In this chapter Harry is pretty stupid still and doesn't realize he said something really really wrong to Ginny. He thinks Ginny hates him cuz he almost kissed her. Well r/r people. Thanks for the support so far. Love y'all  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry sat in the library thinking, not about the history paper he was supposed to be writing, but about Ginny. A month ago at Christmas he had almost kissed her and now it seemed as if she was avoiding him like the plague. He knew he had done something wrong when he tried to kiss her. He scared her away. Who was he kidding when he decided he wanted to fall in love with her. She had never really loved him, she had only a school-girl crush on him, because he was the famous Harry Potter. She had gotten over that crush and moved on with her life. And now because he was a stupid git, he scared her off because he couldn't hide his feelings for her.  
  
That's what made these past few months the worst. She wouldn't even look at him. Everytime she saw him coming she would turn the other way. No words were spoken between the two since that night. It hurt him more than he would admit, even to himself. He had nothing to take his mind off of her, not even homework could. Quidditch could've taken his mind her maybe. But this winter was particularly bad, Snow storms happened almost everynight. On the nights it didn't snow the wind blew ruthlessly, it whisled through the castle too, making it cold almost everywhere. Harry, like the rest of the students was dressed in layers to keep the cold out, but it was still there, nothing helped. He felt cold on the inside, close to his heart and it was because she wouldn't talk to him, or even look at him.  
  
(The winter here's cold and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
Too long too far from home.)  
  
"Why does she do this to me," Harry thought. "Why do I love her? I feel like I need her. It's almost as if I can't function without her." He threw down his quill getting fed up with this or that Goblin rebellion. His mind couldn't stay there. When he looked down all he saw was Ginny's red hair, and the way it smelled. He closed his thinking about Ginny's own brown eyes. Her soft lips. He sighed deeply. This wasn't helping he needed to concentrate. Ginny wasn't even in the picture since she wasn't even talking to him right now. "I need to move on, I need to get her out of my mind. Who am I kidding, I need her." He put his head and arms down on the table. "Too bad she doesn't need me."  
  
(I feel just like I'm sinking   
And I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the under to  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go.)  
  
"I need to let her go. It's not healthy for me or her, if I stare longingly at her. If she's in my mind nothing else is, I have to push her out. She doesn't need this, a freak with a scar, looking at her with puppy dog eyes every 15 minutes. I just need to find something to get her out of my mind. I need to let her go. We'll all be happier." He laughed a little. "Yeah that's easier said that done." Harry looked down at his paper again. He knew it would take ever ounce of strenght he had to make him concentrate on it. But there she was again, is mind making him see a perfect image of her. If only he could stop thinking about her, could stop loving her. He thought that she would never love him back the way that he loved her. Maybe by letting her go he could love her much better. If he did that he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable by trying to kiss her. She wouldn't have to go out of her way to stay away from him. She could just be Ginny again, even if it isn't the Ginny who had a crush on him so long ago. Even if it isn't the Ginny who worshiped the ground he walked on. Even though it hurt him that Ginny didn't love him, he liked this Ginny much better. The Ginny who was his friend, not the Ginny that hero-worshiped him. But now cuz he almost kissed her... she wasn't even Ginny the friend anymore. But if he gave up these stupid fantasies about loving her, maybe he could get that Ginny back.  
  
(If all of the strengh and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love)  
  
Just as Harry was about to get up and find Ginny, Hermione ploped own in the chair across from him. "Hiya, Harry, working on the History of Magic paper I see. I was going to just read over mine. Did you want me to proofread yours too?"  
  
Harry looked down at his empty parchment. "Erm... I seem not to have gotten a lot done."  
  
Hermione also looked at his work. "Oy I see that." Then she looked a little closer at Harry. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry sighed and tried to hide that something was on his mind, but Hermione knew better than that. So she poked and poked until he finally let her know what was going on. And to Harry's relief he felt a little better after talking about it. Especially to Hermione, who was smark and would know what to do.  
  
"So you almost kissed her at Christmas, and she hasn't spoken to you since?" asked Hermione in a calm voice.  
  
Harry looked at her wondering why she didn't look so shocked that he seemed to be in love with Ron's little sister. "Hermione, aren't you shocked that this happened, you know me falling in love with Ginny?"  
  
Hermione smiled a little. "Oh Harry I figured that out ages ago. I saw you looking over at her. Although I was a little confused after I saw you guys not talking this last month. But now I know what happened. Did anything else happen Christmas night?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well I left kind of quickly. Do you reckon I should've stayed and talked to her a bit more?"  
  
Hermione, just sat and thought for a minute.  
  
"Well that's okay, I was just going to find her and talk to her about it. Apologize a lot and all that. Maybe then we could be friends again." Harry said. "I just have to learn not to love her, that's all. I mean, it would probably just end up like what happened with Cho and I, we'd get together and fight constantly. And I just can't risk losing my friendship with Ginny cuz I have these stupid feelings for her right?" Harry continued to just rattle on, he didn't realize that Hermione wasn't really listening to him, that she seemed to be off in her own little world thinking about Harry's predicament.  
  
(So it's better this way, I said  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything you said and did  
Hurts us all the more  
It's just that we stayed, too long  
In this same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go)  
  
Hermione just jumped up and said quickly, "Harry promise me you won't talk to Ginny just yet. Wait say a week or two?"  
  
Harry looked confused, "Why Her-"  
  
Hermione looked exasperated. "Oh Harry, I'm smart, just listen to me for once, will you."  
  
A little dazed and confused, Harry nodded back.  
  
With that Hermione, siftly left the library leaving Harry alone with his questions. She had an idea. She knew in her heart that Harry and Ginny were fated to be together. It just seems that fate needed a little push from time to time. In two weeks there would be a Valentine's Day Dance at Hogwarts. With Ron's help, she could give Harry the courage and strenght he needed to confront Ginny with his feelings. The only problem was, was how on Earth were they going to do it without Harry realizing it.  
  
(If all of the strenght  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love)  



End file.
